iLove Carly, Right?
by seddieisthebomb
Summary: Freddie Benson is in love with Carly Shay...right? Then what is happening when he's suddenly caught staring at Sam Puckett, and feeling jealous about her new boyfriend? Definitely Seddie, but it might take awhile. Rated T for possible future scenes...thx!
1. iAm Getting Weird

**Hey Seddie warriors!!! Just wanted to let ya know that this is my first story on fanfic, so go easy…but also, when you review don't go TOO easy!!! I wanna know what y'all think! Lol so here we go…**

**BTW, I don't really know what this is gonna be about, I just know that it's gonna be Seddie, and hopefully good! **** Ok, now I'll start writing…**

**WAIT!!! I don't own iCarly!!! :(**

**

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV_

Man, she's beautiful_,_ I thought, her beautiful blonde hair framing her much more than gorgeous face. The way she punches me so sexily…_Wait, punches me?_ Carly doesn't punch me! Sam does, duh! Carly doesn't have blonde hair…uh oh. I like Sam, not Carly, you idiot, I told myself…Wait, that's not right! I like Carly not Sam! There. That's my crush, Carly Shay. The beautiful Carly, brown haired, brown eyed, co-stars her own web show Carly Shay…

"Freddie! Freddie! Over here! I need to be in the shot, too!" Carly's angelic voice snapped me out of my daydream. I lowered my head to put my eye up to the camera lens. Oh no! It was pointed straight at Sam, cutting Carly entirely out of the shot.

"No, its ok, Mama loves to be the center of attention." said Sam, raising her eyebrows at me with a laugh and a wave to the camera. "C'mon, Fredward. Fix it so we can finish the wig bit!" I rolled my eyes in embarrassment, and trying to keep myself from blushing, I hid under my laptop and did some tech stuff to fix the light. I had totally embarrassed myself in front of (practically) the whole world! What was up with me lately? Even I didn't know! I just shook my head to clear my thoughts, and focused on the web show.

"Well that's all the time we have for today, Weblings." Sam did that cute little thing she does with her hands waving above her head while Carly talked. Wow, where did that come from, Freddie?! I asked myself in wonder. "Freddie, say bye!" Rolling my eyes, I turned the camera on me. "Bye." I said shortly.

"C'mon, Fredork, give people more of what they want…me!" I rolled my eyes a second time and focused the camera on Sam, who had stolen my hat and now had it on. "Hey guys, I'm Fredward and I'm in the AV club and I'm a techy dweeb and I…"

"Come on, Sam, give him a break." Carly cut in. "Anyways, we hafta go! Bye!" Carly sighed as I turned the camera off. I sighed too, mad at myself for ruining this iCarly.

"Fried chicken anyone?" Sam asked, before sprinting down to the kitchen to steal the Shay's meat. Carly and I sighed again at the same time, and then laughed.

"Sam can't let anyone be disappointed, can she?" I asked Carly.

"No, she can't…c'mon, let's go!" Carly said, still laughing. "Last one downstairs is a fat old woman!" We raced downstairs, just in time to find Sam suspiciously shoving something up her shirt.

"Ham anyone?" she said guiltily taking out the package of ham.

"Sam!!!" Carly scolded. But I found myself staring at her bright blue eyes, glowering with mischief and hate for me. But I didn't care. Wait, I did care. No way did I want Sam! She's the blond demon, Freddie, I told myself. You are in love with Carly Shay!

* * *

**Hey guyz, sorry if that was too repetitive(or short...I'm just getting started), I just wanted to show how confused Freddie is right now. He's really goin' crazy! Anyways, I'm not too happy with this first chapter…I need your feedback! Be honest people, go out there and hurt my feelings!!! **** Jk, only hurt them if it's really horrible. But please, comment, and help me figure out what happens next! I don't know if I should have him realize or confess his love to Sam soon, or stay confused for a while longer. I'm trying not to make it too boring! So R&R or, if you're already reading this, I guess you just have to R…give me ideas!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Seddieisthebomb (it is!!)**

**P.S. SeddieFTW, if you're out there reading this, I heard you're a good writer, so PLZ help me!!!! Lolz **


	2. iLove Someone Else

**Hey iCarly fans/Seddie Warriors!!! I'm ready to start the next chapter, iLove Someone Else…**

**Thanks to:**

**SeddieFTW: I've been trying to plan it out not to be too predictable…you'll see...**

* * *

_That night_

_Freddie's POV_

I was lying in bed, trying to organize the whirlwind of thoughts swirling around in my head. Geeze, Freddie, just figure it out! Do you like Carly, or Sam? I had finally admitted to myself that there was a possibility that I liked Sam…she was just so beautiful, with her golden curls and her bright blue eyes. She was so strong, like she could do anything. Ok, ok. I admitted to myself. I'm in love with Sam Puckett. She was the most beautiful and the best girl in the world and I loved her. Then I let out a great big sigh. Why like her, I wondered, if she just hates me. There's no way that she liked me back, or wanted to be with me. But she did kiss me…

Freddie! She only kissed you because you both had to. You needed to have a first kiss and get it over with, so you kissed each other. You went right back to hating each other though.

Wow, I am a dork, just like Sam always says. I'm _arguing_ myself for goodness sakes! No wonder no one likes me. I just wish that Sam would give me a chance, just stop fighting me and let me hold her in my arms for a moment. Then she'll see. Then she'll see that we're meant to be. Wow, major rhymage. I wrote that down just incase I had a songwriting career in my future. I really like her, I said aloud. Why couldn't she see that? Well of course she couldn't Freddie! Hell, you didn't even know until two seconds ago! Yeah, that's it, I told myself. She just doesn't know. I'll confess my love for her soon, the next time I see her alone. Yeah, then she'll realize how much she loves me. Ha! That sounded exactly like those stupid fairytales my mom used to read me while I was having a fungus bath. (A/N: A bath to remove fungus…gross!) So not gonna happen, but it was worth a shot. I had to at least make an attempt to get the girl of my dreams.

* * *

_Two days later_

_Sam's POV_

I walked into Carly's apartment feeling like I was walking on air. Or more like skipping on air. I didn't even pick the Shay's lock, I knocked on their door! I definitely wasn't feeling like myself, but I was happy and hell, I felt like I could do anything! I stopped in my tracks when Carly jumped in front of my skipping. "Sam? Sam?" Her voice pulled my head out of the clouds. "Sam, what's going on? You're _skipping_!!! Sam, are you okay?"

"Relax, Carly, I have to tell you something. Sit down." As Carly sat, Freddie burst into the room.

"Hey, guys, cool, you're both here…Sam, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

"Uhh, sure, Fredweird, but I need to tell you guys something important." I said, a little wigged out that the dork said _alone_. I put it aside, though, because of my great mood.

"Sam, does this have _anything _to do with you're weird mood? You haven't even asked for ham yet!"

"Oh, yeah, can I have some?" I asked with a playful smile. Carly giggled and pulled some ham and bacon out of the refrigerator. "Mmmm, ham." I said, pretending not to notice my best friends staring at me eagerly.

_Freddie's POV_

"SAM!!! C'mon, tell us!" Carly continued to beg. I just stared at her.

"Okay, okay!" Sam finally gave in after Carly began shaking her shoulders. "Do you guys remember Jonah?"

"That ass that tried to kiss me?!?" Carly exclaimed.

Sam giggled. "Yeah, that's the one."

"What about him? Did he come back?" I finally spoke, my hands clenching into fists.

"Well…yeah." Sam giggle a second time. Wow, this was so unlike her! "We kinda ran into each other at the store. He was shop-lifting, same as me. Isn't that so cute? Anyways, he told me that I looked cute today. Then he said that we needed to catch up, so we went to Starbucks, and he bought me a coffee. We talked for, like, hours! He told me that he was really sorry for trying to kiss Carly, and he looked so cute, so I forgave him. Then he walked me home and he kissed me and asked me out again!"

"You didn't say yes, did you?" I exclaimed. This was gonna ruin everything! How could she go out with Jonah after everything he'd done to her? He tried to cheat on her with her best friend! What was she thinking?

"Yes, in fact I did, Freddork. I happen to like him a lot." Sam shot me a glare that made it obvious I couldn't express my feelings for her soon. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't." I lied. "It's just that he was so rude and mean to you before…why are you doing this again? He's just gonna hurt you." Immediately after I said that, I shut my jaws together as fast as I could. I was dead for sure.

"Fredward, he's changed, duh! I wouldn't be going out with him if he hadn't changed. Do you really think I'm stupid?"

"Well, Sam, it doesn't seem like you're gonna change your mind soon, but if he hurts you we're always here for you." Carly appeared to be on my side.

"Whatever." said Sam, cramming the last piece of meat into her mouth. "Leff go rehearff iCarly." We took the elevator up to the studio and settled down in the beanbag chairs.

* * *

_The next day_

_Still Freddie's POV_

"We're on in 5…4…3…" I counted down the seconds with my fingers.

"Hey, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"  
"And what is this?"

"It's iCarly!" As I watched the girls do their thing, I made sure to keep the camera on the two of them, though I was admiring Sam's gorgeous hair, once again. I couldn't believe she was going out with horrible Jonah again! What if he hurt her again? I knew Sam was tough, but even she couldn't stand having her heart broken two times by the same guy. Jonah didn't deserve such Sam! Why would he even want Sam? I knew something was up. A guy didn't cheat on his girlfriend, then a year later get back with her. It didn't make sense! He must be using her or something! And I plan to figure out how to help her…without her knowing. Man, if she knew…let's just say I'd be dead, and she'd be in jail.

* * *

**Hey guys!!! Sorry it's kinda short again, they'll hopefully be getting longer soon. I don't really know if I like this chapter or not, its kinda confusing. Anyways I hope you like it, and give me feedback! Love, Seddieisthebomb (it is!)**


	3. iLove Jonah

**Hey fellow Seddie warriors!!! This chapter's called iLike Jonah… Hope y'all like it!!! Oh, and thanks to all the people who reviewed this!!! 9 reviews! Plz add this to your favs, I need to go public!!! The more comments and reviews I get, the more I write!!!! **** Oh, and thanks especially to SeddieFTW, she helped me a lot with the ideas for this chapter, and read her stories, they're awesome!!! Okay, here we go… **

_One Week Later_

_Freddie's POV_

"Hey guys!" Sam walked up to us. Ugh, she was way too cheering to be the actual Sam. Yet she was. Oh, of course, I thought, after looking up to see her and Jonah looking like they were chained at the hip. His arm was around her petite waist, and he was smiling really big. Hmmm, I thought. Jonah never smiles that big, something is definitely going on. Once again I promised myself that I would figure out a way to help her before she got hurt by Jonah. The only thing on my mind was, How? How could I get him to confess his plan to hurt my Sam? Why did he even want to hurt her? The wedgie bounce had been a year ago! What the eff was his problem?

As these thoughts ran through my head, I looked up to stare and glare at my former friend. I just need to get him away from her. Then I can confess my love for her. Maybe then, she'll accept it. But how?

_That Afternoon_

_Sam's POV_

"Aww, you're so sweet!" I cooed in response once again to Jonah's comment about my prettiness. We were on a date at the Groovy Smoothies. "But seriously, can you stop saying that? We both know it's not true. It's not like I'll hate you if you don't say that, even if you are my boyfriend."

"But it's true!" Jonah insisted. "I've missed you with all my heart for a year, just because of that, um, stupid dare."

"It's not true…wait, what dare?" I was very curious now.

"Well you see, while we were dating last year, this guy, you don't know him, he paid me to kiss Carly."

"So you chose money over me?!?!" I screamed, getting to my feet. I didn't care if everyone stared at me, or that T. Bone dropped his stick of candy canes. (A/N: It was September)

"Uh…no!" Jonah looked around nervously. "The guy said that if I didn't, he would, uh, hurt you! He said he would hurt you, and man, I could not let that happen to you!" he finished.

"Ok." I replied, satisfied. "But wait, if that's true, then why didn't you tell me when it was happening? FYI, I'm a tough girl. But whatever."

"Well, Sam. We all know how stubborn you are." He stopped, seeming a little angry for some reason. "If I told you, you'd never believe me! And then we wouldn't be here now." He smiled sweetly.

"Ok." I said. And it was, for now. But for some reason something just didn't seem right. Oh, well. I sighed. "I'd better get over to Carly's soon. We're going shopping."

"Ok" said Jonah. "I'll walk you over there." He leaned in and pushed his lips against mine. It didn't feel like a kiss. Wait, how would I know what a kiss was like? Who else had I ever kissed besides Jonah? Freddie. My eyes opening wide, I retreated from the kiss. "Uh, are you ok?" asked my boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just, um, I don't wanna be late to Carly's." I dragged him out the door. Had I really liked Freddie's peck better than Jonah's? Why? Freddie, the dork. He's a, well, dork. Why had I liked kissing him better than my own boyfriend? I still remembered that night like it happened yesterday. Going out into the fire escape, seeing him there…snap out of it, Sam! You have a boyfriend! And you're with him! There's no point in even thinking about liking Freddie, anyway, because he is in love with Carly! Then, in an attempt to clear my head of the confusing thoughts, I whipped around, and shoved my face onto Jonah's. Nope. I even shoved my tongue into his mouth. Nothing. I left it in there for a few seconds, just to make sure there weren't sparks. Then all of a sudden, I felt something slimy, like a fat worm, come into my mouth. Eww!!! Definitely no! I pulled apart from Jonah faster than anything, shouting bye over my shoulder as I ran into Bushwell Plaza, a little glumly.

"Woah. What happened out there?" Carly asked, watching me race into her apartment.

"Umm. Nothing." I replied. What did happen? Jonah kissed me, I didn't like it, I kissed him, I didn't like it, I realized that I kind of liked kissing Freddie. But no way was I telling Carly that! She would just jump to conclusions, probably assuming that I liked Freddie more than Jonah. And no way is that true! I mean, Fredweird's my friend, and I like pushing him around and stuff, but there was no possible way in the world or universe that I would ever like him. So what should I do about it? It never happened, I decided. You never had any weird thoughts about Freddie, and you're still in love with Jonah, Sam. I told myself this silently, repeating it over and over in my head. _You don't like Freddie, you don't like Freddie. You like Jonah, you don't like Freddie. _

"Sam. Earth to Sam?" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, and jumped a little when I heard my name. I threw a punch directly in front of me. "Oh, hey, there you are!" said Carly. I began licking my hand. It turns out I punched the piece of ham that Carly was using as smelling salts right next to my face.

"I'm sorry, Hammy, I'm so sorry. Now let Mama eat you!" I shoved it into my mouth, grinning at Carly, who just stood there, laughing at me. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "Oh, c'mon! Lets just go to the mall already!!!"

**Hey guys, I was gonna add more to this, but I felt like it should just be cut off right here…I have the next chap all planned out though! Get ready for it, it'll probably be up Friday or earlier. Love you all!**

**~Seddieisthebomb (it is!!!)**

**BTW, srry if there are grammatical errors or anything. I was kinda in a hurry. **


End file.
